This invention relates to epilation primarily for cosmetic and medical purposes, and specifically relates to an improved method of performing photoepilation and an apparatus for performing the method.
Photoepilation is the removal of hair using light energy and is a known, commercially available process. It is performed to obtain cosmetically more pleasing skin by removal of unsighty hair from locations such as the face, legs, arms and back.
It is performed by an electrologist or operator seatedy opposite a patient and specifically opposite an exposed area of the patients skin on which the epilation is to be performed. The operator uses a magnification means such as wearing extended loupe eye glasses to sight on the hair follicles, and in one hand holds a light probe while in the other hand holds a tweezers, for removal of the hairs from the follicles after application of the light probe. The light probe is the termination of a flexible optical means, such as a bundle of optical fibers, that carry light energy to the hair follicle from a discharge lamp contained in a housing of a photoepilation device. The device includes the probe, the housing and a foot switch, which the operator depresses to control of the number of light pulses to be provided by the device.
Performing the photoepilation is demanding of the operator's mental and physical faculties. The operator focuses his or her eyes on one hair and its follicle by looking through the extended loupe eye glasses, moves his or her head to the proper distance from the hair to obtain a sufficient magnification and/or clear focus and then holds his or her head still to maintain the desired sight of the follicle. The operator then moves the tip of the probe, which sources the light energy, to the hair follicle and positions it for applying properly the light energy to the hair follicle. The operator then depresses his or her foot on the foot pedal to close the switch therein and energize the photoepilation device, providing the light energy in timed and spaced pulses. The number of pulses, or the time (which is proportional to the number of pulses) is counted by the operator either out loud or privately to apply the proper quantity of light energy to the hair follicle to effect lifelessness therein. When the proper quantity of energy has been applied to the hair to kill the hair body or root, the operator lifts his or her foot from the foot pedal to stop production of the light energy, and removes the hair from the follicle with the tweezers held in his or her other hand. The operator then moves to the next hair to be removed and repeats this entire demanding procedure.
The quantity of light energy produced by the device is regulated or dependent entirely and solely upon the length of time that the operator depresses the foot pedal of the switch assembly.
The electrologist, thus, to remove one hair, must have excellent motor skills to coordinate simultaneous movement of his or her head and eyes, both hands and one foot. Further, this procedure is tiring because of the physical and mental demands placed upon the electrologist to perform for extended periods.
It is desirable to alleviate at least one of the demands made of the electrologist.